


Our Monsters

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen, See I could make this into a longer story, but the plot bunny lasted for all of fifteen minutes, ficlet time, just short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: The people of Reefside take great pride in their hidden protectors but they do not realize precisely who they have...and how long they have been there.





	Our Monsters

Organized crime never last long in Reefside. Any attempts to do so ended in screams, gun fire, and fully grown men sputtering for their mothers. They had seen horrors, they had seen monsters. 

The residents of Reefside appeared jaded to all of this, they had had power rangers decades before, and even those just born seemed to know the stories. That was back in 2003, this was the year 2100. There was a pride from the residents of these supposed monsters. You could walk out late at night and say with confidence, the monsters will protect me. 

No one knew what they were fully capable of, some said they stalked invisible, others claimed they flew, others said they could outrun even a sportscar or armor enough to rival a tank. People came from all over to spot these creatures, each one wanting to see the new Loch Ness. It would not be incorrect to say the residents sometimes foiled these attempts.

They wanted to keep their monsters.

Be careful in the woods, they warned, it seemed to be the only place they were hesitant to go. One day a boy went missing when he wandered in. No one could find him, for days they searched. Until the day he reappeared, healthy a little dirty, but no worse for wear.

“Mommy I met the monsters!” He laughed, hugging her.

His mother clicked her tongue, “I doubt you did…”

“No no! I did mommy! They saved me! I feel down a big hole in the ground, into a cave! I walked around looking how to get out but I got lost. I sat down and cried but then I saw them! Eyes! Bright and shiny! Like gems! They asked me who I was and if I needed help. I said I did, I was lost and hungry. The biggest one picked me up and he brought me to their cave and I saw them! Mommy they were amazing! Covered in scales and claws and one sang to cheer me up! She had huge wings! They took care of me until I felt better. They put something over my head and left me by the woods. Oh and they asked me to tell everyone something! I asked them who they were and they said, ‘Hello our names are Tommy, Trent, Ethan, Kira, and Conner. Tell Reefside, their monsters say hello!’”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my most well defined story but wanted to just write out a little thing. The rangers basically kept mutating after the events of Dino Thunder and became the hidden protectors of the city.


End file.
